You'll Be In My Heart A Tony and Meadow story
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Meadow was newborn Tony made a decision.  He couldn't allow his daughter to grow up without a father so he gave up his old life for his child's sake.  Obviously AU or this show wouldn't have exisited...lol


Disclaimer: I don't own TS or any of the affilated characters_

* * *

___

Come stop your crying

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

When Meadow was born Tony finally knew love. He had always loved Carmella ever since they were children but this was his baby. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. As he held her the first night they brought her home from the hospital he made a decision. It was the hardest decision he had ever had to make and at the same time it was the easiest.

_I will protect you from_

_All around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

She was innocent. Her eyes were on her father as he rocked her and fed her. She completely trusted him. What kind of a life would she have with him in the mafia? It wasn't the type of life he wanted her to have.

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

He wanted her to grow up to be a happy child. He wanted her to have her mother and her father around for a long time. Granted he didn't have much skills but he could do office work. He could clean houses. Hell he could even flip burgers at McDonalds.

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry_

"Carmella," he said to his wife, "Pack your bags. We're moving"

"What? Why?"

He knew that because I said so wouldn't cut it… she would demand an answer.

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

"I'm giving up the mafia," Tony explained, "and let them think I was dead. What kind of a life would the baby have with her father in the mafia? I want her to grow up happy and healthy with her father and mother in her life. She's so innocent. She's got a whole lot of living to do"

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

"Pack our bags," he instructed her, "and get the baby out of the house"

Once that was done he called the newspaper. He gave them an anonymous tip that Tony Soprano was killed in a fire. Then he set the house on fire grabbed some disguises and went to the airport.

"I want three plane tickets to," he looked up at the board, "London England please"

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

"Name?"

"I'm Anton Alto. This is my wife Carmine Alto. This is my 3 day old daughter Melody Alto"

"Next flight leaves in ½ an hour"

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just can't trust what the can't explain_

Tony felt a bit of sadness. He was leaving the only home he ever knew. He was moving into a new world. He had to leave his friends behind. He had to leave his sisters and his nephew behind.

_I know we're different but _

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

But that was his old life. He no longer existed. He was Anton Alto. Tony Soprano, Carmella Soprano and Meadow Soprano were dead. They died in that fire.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

Looking down at his daughter he knew he was doing what he had to do. He knew there life would be good in London. They didn't have a place to stay. He didn't have a job. It didn't matter.

_Don't listen to them_

_What do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have to hold_

He had $5,000 in his pocket. That would hold them over for a little while. He would get a hotel and start looking for a job. He had some skills… not very many but some. Maybe he could get a job working with numbers… he did have a head for business.

_They'll see in time_

_I'll know_

They boarded the plane. It was a long flight. Meadow slept throughout most of it. Tony was amazed that she slept so well. He never saw a baby that slept like that… ever.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

The plane landed and it was time for Meadow to be fed. She ate, contentedly blinked up at her mother and went to sleep. Tony who was now Anton, hailed a cab. As he asked the driver to take them to the nearest hotel he thought about his daughter. Chances are she would outlive him but by a lot less then she would have if he'd stayed in the mafia.

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together _

They checked into the hotel under the name Alto.

"What a cute baby," one of the guests said, "can I hold him"

_Lady can't you see it's a girl," he thought to himself_

"Yeah," he said, "and it's a she"

"Oh I'm sorry," the old lady said, "I didn't have my glasses on"

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

"Payton Constantine," the woman introduced himself

"Anton Alto," he said, "and this is my wife Carmine and my daughter Melody"

"Melody. I always loved that name. It makes me think of music"

_Now and forever _

_You'll be in my heart_

_(You'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say_

Tony ended up getting a job at the hotel. It didn't offer much. Free room and board, $100 a day and free child care for Meadow for as long as Tony worked there. They could also use any of the facilities for free. For Tony it was a perfect opportunity.

_I'll be with you_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_You'll be there_

_Always, always_

Their lives had definitely changed. Tony regretted that Meadow would never know her real name. He regretted that she would never know her cousin Chris. But he never regretted changing his lifestyle to allow him to be a father to his little girl. It was worth it to him to be able to see his little girl and later her younger brother grow up.


End file.
